Promise the Stars
by SingMeALoveSong
Summary: Sabewan. 5 sets of 10 drabbles and one-shots in response to prompts spanning all six movies.
1. Set 1

**I do not own any thing affiliated with Star Wars and/or George Lucas. **

**The plot bunnies are mine though**

**Every number stands alone. There will be five sets of ten prompts. **

**Some drabbles contain MATURE themes, so if you are not comfortable, do not read.

* * *

**

**Background info that stays constant:**

"**He" refers to Obi-Wan and "She" is Sab****é Maberrie.**

**Sabé was 18 years old to Padmé's 14 and to Obi-Wan's 25 during the phantom menace. During the TPM she is actually an inch taller than Padmé and must bind her chest. As the movies continue, she looks much like Padmé as she grows older, but Padmé eventually grows a half-inch taller than her. She, however, ends up having more curves than the senator, with flared hips and a larger bust (that of course distracts our favorite negotiator). She takes on the job as Chief of Security, but still goes on missions as Padmé's bodyguard and sometimes decoy (for they still look similar) and lives with her in Coruscant. On a random note- Sabé and Padmé's great, great grandfathers were twins and the two women sometimes refer to each other as cousins.

* * *

**

**#1 – Power**

He admires her for her strength, her unfaltering devotion, when he first meets her. She donned her queen's image and shouldered the burden of the crown alone. That power alone drew him in, and what she showed him later, after the white powder had been washed away, unknowingly made him fall for her. Because as she cried for him, for his master, for the lives lost as he cradled her, he had never felt more at home and at peace than before.

**#2 – Bother**

She know she ought not to disturb him, for he is a jedi now and has no time for little handmaidens like her. But despite the fact that she feels like bother to him, she still brings him tea in the mornings and asks how he slept. Because while she may be a bother, the spark in his eye is enough to make her keep coming back.

**#3 – God**

The force swirled as he took her hand in his, and he knew that despite the code, this was _right._

**#4 – Wall**

He had always seemed so composed, so in control of his emotions and the perfect padawan. But as he roughly shoves her against the wall of the engine room and his lips nip her ear, she realizes that he is human after all. She smirks as his moan rumbles through his chest and warms hers when she hooks her leg around his waist. Most definitely human, and male. Her thoughts scatter when he rocks his hips into hers.

**#5 – Naked**

She never felt more naked in her life than when his piercing blue eyes locked on hers. Despite many layers of clothing, a thick coating of makeup and an unflawed, mimicked, detached queen persona, she still felt like he could sense her ploy.

**#6 – Drive**

For all that they were born light-years away from one another, they were ultimately the same person. He understood what drove her, what made her who she way: duty. Duty to her queen and her honor as a handmaiden. That's why he knew that when he left her on that landing, he could know for certain that she understood him. Because he had his own duty, his own honor, and his own fight to take care of.

**#7 – Harm**

He saw her dodge blaster fire and duck behind a column. How they had gotten into this situation was beyond him. First he and she were captured by Dooku and carted out to be publicly executed after some heavy interrogation (the bruises on her arms and the cut on her forehead makes him see red when he thinks of who inflicted the wounds). Then, his wonderful padawan and his charge that he should have been protecting are carted out too, to the master's dismay.

Now as they fight for their lives, he sees her step out from behind the column to protect the senator. Guarding Padme's back, she doesn't see the droideka coming from her left aiming for Padme. His heart stops as Anakin yells and starts running toward the two ladies. Quickly slicing three droids separating him from the senator and handmaiden he leaps into action.

Despite all their combined control of the force, neither jedi make it in time before the droideka's shields go up and takes fire. Everything slows as the barrage of blasts from the machine inch closer and closer to the two prone women.

A flurry of motion almost too fast to catch plays out before the jedi. Sabe twists fluidly between the droideka and Padme and shoves the younger, stunned woman with enough force to knock her back behind the column. Three cries ring out; one in shock, one in worry, and the last in pain.

Sabé awkwardly follows through with the spin and manages to duck behind the column. She stumbles and falls into her lady's arms as she holds her stomach. The two jedi quickly take care of the still firing doideka (the master with more anger than he has felt since his master's death) and rush back to cover the kneeling woman and her servant.

The younger woman tries to stem the flow of the blood coming from her loyal body guard and keep the older woman from trying to stand and continue her job. While not fatal, the wound is still serious and the blood loss alarming. They both know she can't even lift a blaster right now, but years of duty and a passion to protect her closest friend, her sister, make the injured handmaiden get to her knees and grasp the over-heated blaster next to her leg.

Over the senator's shoulder his eyes meet hers. Blue orbs filled with swirling emotions lock with brown, pained eyes filled with determination.

He won't stop her, but he does not like what he sees. Blood soaks her left side and most of her midsection. The same lips he had kissed just moments before being taken to their death are stained with blood. But she is a soldier, and going down without a fight is not in her vocabulary.

As clones swarm the area and finish off the remaining droids, he lowers his saber and turns his full attention on her. He calmly walks to her kneeling form and takes the blaster away from her white-knuckled grip. Anakin shadows him and takes the distraught senator by the hand to the nearest ship.

He swiftly scoops sabe up into his arms, mindful of her stomach, and breathes in the scent of her dark brown hair. Quietly his whispers into her ear to never scare him like that again.

She only sighs and sinks into his embrace as he follows his padawan to the nearest ship. He only hopes, later, she will let him kiss away the taste of bacta.

**#8 – Precious**

She never thought she could be loved, let alone cherished. But in his arms she feels like the happiest woman alive.

**#9 – Hunger**

His large, calloused hand skims from the hem of her silky dress, along her thigh and hip, to cup her breast. She arches into him as his lips devour her neck. He quickly divests her of the barriers between his skin and hers while planting hot, open-mouthed kisses down her chest to her belly button. His hands grasp her hips and she peers down at him with glazed eyes. His shining orbs stare back at her with a hunger that melts her to her core.

**#10 – Believe**

Staring out upon the desert surrounding his humble abode, he cannot help but feel a great sense of sadness. But a warm pair of arms circle him from behind and her remembers he now has something to live for.

* * *

**The next ten will be up shortly. I appreciate constructive criticism along with any review.**

**The first ten reviewers get to pick a prompt for me to write for the fifth set of ten prompts.**

**Next ten prompts: book, eye, never, sing, sudden, stop, time, wash, torn, history.**

**Thanks!**

**LoveSong**


	2. Set 2

**I do not own any thing affiliated with Star Wars and/or George Lucas. **

**The plot bunnies are mine though**

**Every number stands alone. There will be five sets of ten prompts. **

**Some drabbles contain MATURE themes, so if you are not comfortable, do not read.**

**Background info that stays constant:**

"**He" refers to Obi-Wan and "She" is Sab****é Maberrie.**

**Sabé was 18 years old to Padmé's 14 and to Obi-Wan's 25 during the phantom menace. During the TPM she is actually an inch taller than Padmé and must bind her chest. As the movies continue, she looks much like Padmé as she grows older, but Padmé eventually grows a half-inch taller than her. She, however, ends up having more curves than the senator, with flared hips and a larger bust (that of course distracts our favorite negotiator). She takes on the job as Chief of Security, but still goes on missions as Padmé's bodyguard and sometimes decoy (for they still look similar) and lives with her in Coruscant. On a random note- Sabé and Padmé's great, great grandfathers were twins and the two women sometimes refer to each other as cousins.**

**#11 – Book**

She laughingly tells Padmé that there should be an instructional manual for seducing Jedi Masters.

**#12 – Eye**

He can only hope that his padawan didn't see the flaming blush (Jedi Masters should be above blushing, damnit) that warmed his face when Anakin asked where he had been the night before.

**#13 – Never**

Afterwards they lay tangled in his sheets, her body fitting into his like it was made to be there. His skin still tingles where her fingers, lips, and tongue traced the lines and planes of his body, giving special attention to his scars.

_Her teeth nibble along his collarbone and he gasps as her hand dips past his waistband. He knew he should stop her, but her firm weight above him was too tantalizing. He _had_ been the one to start this, and despite how much this broke the code, he could not bring himself to stop her. Her tongue flicks out ant tastes a diagonal scar on his chest and his hands on her hips grind her against him._

He can still feel every curve of her body that he touched, kissed, and stored away in his mind for later use.

_He flips her onto her back and parts her legs with his knee. He kisses her fiercely, with all the desire that flamed when he saw her standing in the galley in that skimpy nightgown reaching for a cup above her head. The skin revealed in that motion snapped something in him, something he had been denying since he first saw this little handmaiden parading as a queen. Trailing kisses down her neck, he slides two fingers into her warmth, eliciting a sharp gasp and a husky moan to come from her swollen lips_

They both knew that this foray of theirs was not within the constraints of their duties, but that had not stopped him from placing a hand on her waist and pressing his whole body flush with hers to grasp the cup she was reaching for. The spark that resulted from their contact was their downfall, and they found themselves tugging at the clothing separating them and stumbling down the hallway to his room.

_He rocks himself into her with raging passion that seems unquenchable and her back arcs with pleasure as his pace increases. Shifting, he hooks her leg over his shoulder and he somehow manages to go deeper, filling her completely. She cries out his name as she tumbles over the edge of pleasure, and he follows a few erratic pumps of his hips later with a shout. Both lie there panting, feeling the aftershocks of their encounter tremble through them until he slides out of her. Laying down next to her, he pulls her back against his chest and burries his nose in her long brown hair._

Never had a decision he had made been so wrong; but he knows he'll never regret it.

**#14 – Sing**

The sad lullaby Sabé quietly sings over the two identical faces drifts over to where he stands watching her unseen. The song is haunting but beautiful, and he finds the first shard of peace he has felt since Mustafar.

He is not the only one to lose the bright shining faith that encompassed his life. She lost her queen, her lady, her sister. He lost his pupil, his comrade, his brother. Yet here she is, quietly piecing back together the broken fragments of her life.

She has suffered too much, he thinks to himself as she fiddles with one of the twin's blankets. But her loyalty still remains, clinging to the lives her lady brought into this world at the price of the young senator's life.

**#15 – Sudden**

His sudden departure from Naboo, while expected, still stung and left her feeling empty for days. But the holo-recording she received a week later lit a smile upon her face.

**#16 – Stop**

Everything is falling apart around him, but her hand reaches out to steady him and he feels like he may be able to make it through this.

**#17 – Time**

The years apart and the months sometimes spent with no word did little to deter their love.

**#18 – Wash**

The first time it rains on Tattooine, they both run outside the small hut and let the rain soak them through.

**#19 – Torn**

Never had his path as a Jedi been so hard to follow: his duty to the order and the universe or his duty to his heart and the love he felt for Sabé.

**#20 – History**

The scars littering both their bodies spoke of the story of their lives, one that was harsh and often unforgiving. But the warmth in their eyes as they gazed at one another told another, one full of hope and love.

**The next ten will be up shortly. I appreciate constructive criticism along with any review. **

**The first ten reviewers get to pick a prompt for me to write for the fifth set of ten prompts.**

**Next ten prompts: fool, mad, child, now, shadow, goodbye, hide, fortune, safe, ghost.**

**Thanks!**

**LoveSong**


	3. Set 3

**I do not own any thing affiliated with Star Wars and/or George Lucas. **

**The plot bunnies are mine though**

**Every number stands alone. There will be five sets of ten prompts. **

**Some drabbles contain MATURE themes, so if you are not comfortable, do not read.**

**Background info that stays constant:**

"**He" refers to Obi-Wan and "She" is Sab****é Maberrie.**

**Sabé was 18 years old to Padmé's 14 and to Obi-Wan's 25 during the phantom menace. During the TPM she is actually an inch taller than Padmé and must bind her chest. As the movies continue, she looks much like Padmé as she grows older, but Padmé eventually grows a half-inch taller than her. She, however, ends up having more curves than the senator, with flared hips and a larger bust (that of course distracts our favorite negotiator). She takes on the job as Chief of Security, but still goes on missions as Padmé's bodyguard and sometimes decoy (for they still look similar) and lives with her in Coruscant. On a random note- Sabé and Padmé's great, great grandfathers were twins and the two women sometimes refer to each other as cousins.**

**#21 – Fool**

Anakin didn't know who was the greater fool; the self-sacrificing handmaiden or the duty-delusional Jedi Master. Watching them dance around each other was amusing but frustrating.

**#22 – Mad**

He had assumed the queen wasn't as apathetic as she appeared. Layers of make-up and fabric added to her cool and calm façade. But the fire burning in her eyes as she glared at him when he told her to send no reply bespoke of the passion hidden in her young body. There was something about her that just didn't fit with the files he read on the young queen. He intended to find her secret.

**#23 – Child**

She never asked for much, or really anything at all. But as she cradled one of the twins, he knew he would not, _could not_, deny her this time.

**#24 – Now**

Tomorrow he will depart on another mission, the steadfast Jedi leading the way while remaining loyal to the code. Tomorrow she will return to her Lady, the loyal decoy never faltering from her path of servitude. But tonight they will be what the wish to be, friends, confidants, lovers, and soul mates.

**#25 – Shadow**

As the dark hand of the Empire spreads throughout the universe, they escape to where they first met; to the hot sands that seem to fill the entire horizon.

**#26 – Goodbye**

They never say goodbye, it's always until next time. Goodbye is too final, and they both enjoy being selfish just this once.

**#27 – Hide**

He stares at her bare back. He never really understood Nabooian fashion, but he's never appreciated it more. It doesn't matter that her life was at stake right now, for she always was the best decoy and had volunteered after the ship had been bombed. All that mattered was the entrancing line of her spine, the two dimples at the small of her back, and the smoothness of her skin he felt as he led her down the hallway. He never realized just what those handmaiden cloaks hid until now.

**#28 – Fortune**

He silently slipped in through the back door just after she finished walking down the isle. He could not help but think, what if? What if he was the one she was standing opposite of on the altar?

**#29 – Safe**

Sitting in their quarters, he and his padawan enjoy their brief respite from the constant stream of missions they had lately. Anakin lazily flips through the holonews while he meditates off to the side. They both start, however, when a disturbance is felt in the force and they both run to the window. Smoke billows up from the Senate building and off to their side the holonews blares a breaking news banner.

For a few tense minutes we wait for news of what had happened. We both know that the Senator and her ensemble were to arrive today, and around this time. Sabe had sent him a holomessage the other day saying she would play senator again for the trip despite her promotion to chief of security.

The marquee above the live streaming video of the wreckage finally announces our fears: The senator's ship was bombed and it appears as if the young woman and her bodyguards have been assassinated. Anakin goes still and he can feel the young man's emotions quickly escalating out of control.

Before I can even start to lecture him, or even speak a word, the marquee changes. It seems the senator used a decoy and is safe. The decoy, however, received fatal wounds.

His heart stops beating and he can only think one thing: no. No, no, no, no. She cannot be gone. His padawan helps him to a chair and he leans his head into his hands.

He does not know how much time passes but he is awakened from his shock by the beeping of his comlink. He looks around, and realizes Anakin has left him and spots his comlink on the counter. He slowly rises to retrieve it and answers it with a gruff tone.

The voice he hears on the other side, however, makes him snap to attention.

"Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan! Are you there? It's Sabé. Please answer me, are you there?"

The words don't register in his mind as she starts to ramble about how she came a day early to check the Senator's room for security, not trusting anyone else, making Cordé play decoy instead. The only think he can bring himself to say is simple, and comes out in a tone not ever Sabé can decifer.

"You're safe."

**#30 – Ghost**

With all the commotion surrounding Anakin's fall and their quick escape to Tattooine, he forgot to tell her about Qui-Gon. Her shriek and the sound of breaking glass as a glowing form appears while she is cooking make's Obi-Wan's senses go on high alert and he grasps his saber. Rushing into the small kitchen, he cannot help but laugh at the scene. There Sabé stands brandishing a cutting knife, ever the resourceful handmaiden, at a sheepish looking Qui-Gon.

**The next ten will be up shortly. I appreciate constructive criticism along with any review. **

**The first ten reviewers get to pick a prompt for me to write for the fifth set of ten prompts.**

**Next ten prompts: blur, wait, change, command, hold, need, vision, attention, soul, picture.**

**Thanks!**

**LoveSong**


	4. Set 4

**I do not own any thing affiliated with Star Wars and/or George Lucas.**

**The plot bunnies are mine though**

**Every number stands alone. There will be five sets of ten prompts.**

**Some drabbles contain MATURE themes, so if you are not comfortable, do not read.**

**Background info that stays constant:**

"**He" refers to Obi-Wan and "She" is Sabé Maberrie.**

**Sabé was 18 years old to Padmé's 14 and to Obi-Wan's 25 during the phantom menace. During the TPM she is actually an inch taller than Padmé and must bind her chest. As the movies continue, she looks much like Padmé as she grows older, but Padmé eventually grows a half-inch taller than her. She, however, ends up having more curves than the senator, with flared hips and a larger bust (that of course distracts our favorite negotiator). She takes on the job as Chief of Security, but still goes on missions as Padmé's bodyguard and sometimes decoy (for they still look similar) and lives with her in Coruscant. On a random note- Sabé and Padmé's great, great grandfathers were twins and the two women sometimes refer to each other as cousins.**

**#31 – blur**

The days after his Master's death all jumble together in a haze, but he remembers her soothing words and comforting hands. What he did to deserve her kindness, he didn't know, but it was keeping him sane.

**#32 - wait **

She knew this was a bad idea. She shouldn't have come. As she bobbed a quick curtsey to escape the padawan, _no knight_, she hid behind her handmaid's cowl and turned to leave. A tug on her hand made her stop. She looked back, and he tipped her hood off. Any thoughts of leaving fled her mind.

**#33 - change **

"You've changed," she commented with a warm smile as they stood in the lift. Ten years spanned their last meeting; trouble had seen them met, and trouble again had brought them back together.

"You haven't," he murmured after a pause. Her grin widened, and he knew this time he might not escape with his heart; well what was left of it after their first encounter anyway.

**#34 - command **

She has seen him in battle, seen him as the infamous Negotiator, and seen him pull feats that should not be possible. She liked seeing him exude his power with grace and command his loyal troops to follow. But little did he know, he had full command of her heart as well. And it would follow him wherever he would go, even if she could not follow.

**#35 – hold**

As he crushes her to him, he feels the overwhelming panic leave his body. He takes in her scent, still fresh despite soot that lingers everywhere. _No more almosts, or maybes, or second-guessing. No more lies,_ he thinks. Today has proven just how short their lives can be. Breathing deeply one more time, he loosens his hold on her just enough to close the gap again, this time kissing her fully, swallowing her gasp of surprise.

**#36 - curious **

He's sitting in the cockpit watching the sandstorm as it sweeps across the night, when he sees movement down the hallway. Silently, he follows the shadow as it moves gracefully down the halls and into an empty room. Tucking himself in a corner that allows him to see but be unseen, he observes the shadow drop their cloak and stretch.

At first he thinks it's one of the handmaidens, but his curiosity makes him stay longer despite the mystery being solved. The young woman is all lines and curves, a tight, white flight suit hugging and draping in all the right places. She pulls her long hair over her shoulder and quickly braids it. The way her exposed neck beams in the soft light makes something clench low in his belly. _One never knows what cloaks can cover,_ he thinks smirking. It would be best if he leaves; yet still he stays.

Done stretching, the lady turns and drops into a fighting stance. Catching sight of her face, he frowns. _Not a handmaiden then,_ searching with a calculating eye he finally catches her face full in the soft light. _The Queen,_ he lets a breath out and admires her form as it twists and turns. Her fiery nature easily adapted well to combat, and he admired her skill and dedication to reach such a point in training. Knowing he should just leave and go back to bed for his Master returns tomorrow, he takes another breath and steps out into the room. _I have a feeling she will continue to surprise me_.

**#37 - vision **

Her tunic is ripped to shreds, patches of skin showing bruises and scrapes. Her pants aren't much better off and her boots are completely covered in mud. His mind catalogues all this but to him, in this moment, she is the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Glad you decided to show up Kenobi, I've got a senator to save and you're just the man to help me."

**#38 - attention **

She can feel his eyes on her, watching and observing her. Having his sole attention focused sent a shiver down her back, yet she stayed poised. _He musn't know._

**#39 – soul**

He twists so he has her on her back. Releasing her mouth he pants as he tries to catch up with his body, mind racing he looks down at her. Her breasts rise and fall as she tries to catch her breath, and her lips are swollen from his ministrations. He catches her eyes and stills. There, shinning back at him, is _Sabé_; all of her exposed, her very soul screaming out at him to stay, don't stop, and just _please_ give in this once. He could never deny her anything, anyway.

Leaning back down he kisses a path down between her breasts and finishes removing what little clothing remained between them. Yes, he would stay. He smoothes a hand over breast and down to her hip. No, he wouldn't stop. Her hands find his shoulders and tug him back down to her. He would give in, relinquish his control. He rocks up into her and they both gasp.

**#40 – picture**

They kept in contact, even though he was busy figuring out the ins and outs of having the "chosen one" as a padawan. She would always reply even though she kept getting promoted and more and more responsibilities piled up on her desk. Two years later though, he received a package. Not sure what it was, he quickly opened it. Inside was an old-fashioned frame with a picture he had no idea existed.

They were resting on the roots of a huge tree in the Gungan forest, clearly plotting something to do with the resistance army. She was dressed as the Queen, and he still had his padawan braid. The sneaky handmaiden who must have snapped the shot, _probably Rabé_, caught the moment when they had shared a small joke. Sabé's face was lit up with a wide smile as she looked at him, and his head was thrown back in unexpected mirth. She always managed to surprise him, and delight him. Laughing merrily, he put the picture on a shelf next to his bed. Jedi had few personal belongings, but he knew he would treasure this one always.


End file.
